


The Call

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Police, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aidan works in an emergency call centre, receiving and dealing with 911 calls, his job is to talk to the victim and try to help until the emergency services arrive.One night he receives a call from a young man who is being attacked, unable to help, the young man disappears and is eventually found dead.Aidan feels responsible and wracked with guilt blames himself.When Dean another young man falls victim to a similar fate and calls 911 Aidan puts his own life at risk to ensure that history doesn't repeat itself.





	The Call

 

"911 how can I help you? "Aidan fiddled with the earpiece which had got lost somewhere amidst the mass of his dark curls.

"It's Mrs. Booker, that bloody dog next door has not stopped barking all day and I want someone to come and shoot it " Adian grinned, Mrs. Booker was one of their regular callers and constantly complaining about her noisy neighbors

"Now Mrs. Booker you know we can't do that."From the other end of the phone, there was a huff.

"Well I'll do it myself then " Adian looked up and saw Martin watching him.

"Mrs. Booker " Aidan mouthed the words to his colleague and Martin rolled his eyes."Listen, Mrs. Booker, we will send an officer round sometime tomorrow and he'll have a word, ask if they can quieten the dog a bit,I'll get him to drop and see you afterwards" Unfortunately the elderly woman wasn't easily swayed and continued to complain for a while longer but eventually with the promise of a visit the following day she seemed satisfied and Aidan was able to end the call then Looking over at his colleague he grinned  ."So? " Martin swung his chair around to face him

" He's so hot " Aidan laughed 

"How did the date go?  " Martin sighed.

"Perfect, it was just perfect and he's perfect too "Martin and Aidan had worked together for almost a year now and six months ago they had also become flatmates which worked well for both of them. Aidan had recently finished a relationship with his longtime boyfriend Luke and he had been through a tough time he had also vowed to stay single for the foreseeable future, on the other hand, Martin had just begun a relationship with their superior officer Richard Armitage and Aidan could already tell that Martin had it bad.

"So are you seeing him again " Martin nodded.

"We're both off on Friday, I was thinking that maybe I could cook for him " Aidan shrugged.

"Sure I'm working a night shift so you'll have the place to yourselves, Martin smiled.

"Yeah, I, though I might woo him with my lemon chicken, you never know I may get lucky". Aidan shook his head sending dark curls bouncing in all directions, Martin was an amazing cook and his diet had definitely improved since they had started sharing the flat but he reminded his friend to be cautious.

"Just remember, if it doesn't work out you still have to work with the guy, shag him too early in the relationship and it might end up getting awkward" Martin sighed

I know, it's just he's so hot and I haven't got laid in such a long time  ". Aidan went to argue but Martin was suddenly interrupted by his phone and Aidan watched as he swung his chair around to answer it  "911 how can I help you?"

 

It was Friday and Aidan had left the flat early, he had decided to eat at work before his shift began as Martin was being overly fussy and accusing him of flattening the already over plumped cushions, settling himself down in the canteen he took a fork full of lasagne.

"Mind if I join you?" Aidan looked up to see James standing in front of him.

"Sure take a pew " James placed down his tray and settled himself opposite.

"Your early " Aidan smiled.

"Martins got a date with Richard and I'm making myself scarce "James chuckled.

"Yeah I can only imagine, wouldn't fancy meeting the boss out of hours myself" Aidan dug into his food and took another forkful.

"Well I'm hoping he's long gone by the time I get back from my shift, seriously I don't think I'm ready to hear my boss shagging my mate just yet  " James sat back and laughed.

"You poor sod lets hope they use his place" Aidan grinned.

"Fuck I hope so".

 

It was about an hour into the sift when the call came through ."911 how can I help you ?". Aidan relaxed back into his chair.

"Please help, there's someone trying to break into the house " The man on the end of the phone sounded terrified and Aidan immediately sat up, pressing the code red emergency button.

"Okay, what's your name? " Aidan tried to sound calm, they had been trained to deal with all sorts of calls but these were always the worst.

"Adam, my names Adam"

"Okay Adam Stay with me, I've already linked your phone to our cars, they will already have your address and be with you soon I promise. Where about are you in the house ?" The voice on the other end of the phone was near hysterical.

"I'm upstairs, he's trying the doors downstairs, I can hear him "Aidan took a deep breath to calm himself "Adam Is there a room with a lock, please get yourself in there and lock yourself in " The voice on the other end of the phone sounded tearful.

"The bathroom locks broken, I've been meaning to mend it " Aidan pinched the bride of his nose.

"Shit "Suddenly the man gasped 

"He's broken a window, I can hear the glass shattering, the keys in the door, he'll be able to get in " Aidan could sense the terror in the other man's voice.

"Okay are you by a window ? ". Aidan fought to remain calm "Listen Adam, open the window and throw out your sweater, make it look like you've jumped.Once you've done that get under the bed okay the police will be with you soon I promise, please don't break the call, stay with me  ".The other man was panicking and Aidan fought to keep himself calm "Please do it now ". On the other end of the phone, Aidan could hear movement and then a muffled voice.

"I can hear him, I can hear him on the stairs". There was some more movement and all Aidan could hear was Adam breathing heavily and Aidan's heart thumped in his chest and he wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"Stay with me Adam " Aidan kept his voice low as the man on the other end of the phone had gone quiet, all Aidan could hear was the man's breathing, he glanced at the monitor the police were still a full five minutes away. Aidan held his own breath and from across the room, all eyes watched him as his desk flashed the code red light. It was horribly quiet on the other end of the phone but one noise may alert the intruder to Adams whereabouts, Aidan assumed the other man had hidden but then suddenly there was a scream.

"No, No help, please help me " Aidan panicked.

"Stay with me Adam, stay with me, helps on its way " The voice on the other end of the phone continued to scream, as though someone was hurting them and Aidan sank his fingers into his hair in frustration, he felt utterly helpless, where the fuck was the police, what was taking so long and with one final scream the phone went silent and Aidan stared at it helplessly

"Hello, hello"Aidan was desperate but suddenly there was another voice on the end of the phone.

"Your too late " Aidan froze, he felt chilled, then suddenly the call ended, Aidan immediately rang back and waited while the phone rang out but there was no reply, he felt sick and jumping up bolted to the bathroom where he promptly threw up.

 

It was three days later that the police finally discovered the body, "Adam Brown aged twenty-five" Aidan stared blankly at the TV screen as they read out the details, "body found in a shallow grave " Next to him Martin sighed.

"It wasn't your fault Aidan " taking the brunette's hand in his he gave it a gentle squeeze "You did everything right ". Aidan shook his head.

"I didn't save him, I couldn't save him " Martin pulled his friend too him.

"Listen you followed procedure, you did what any of us would do in that situation, nobody could have saved him, you've got to stop blaming yourself. Aidan listen , I had a quiet word with Richard and he's worried about you too, he's suggested that you take a break, move to training for a while, break in some of those rookies ."Aidan went to argue but he knew that was all he was capable of dealing with at the moment and Martin knew that better than anyone, after all, he was the one that heard him crying out in his sleep.

 

"You okay there Aidan? " It was a couple of months later and Aidan had just started with a new batch of rookies James lent against the desk and grinned as he showed the new recruits the way around the system for incoming calls.

"Yeah good " James nodded.

"Listen I need to grab a coffee, bit of a heavy night, can you man my station for a few minutes? " Aidan glanced around the room, Richard was nowhere to be seen, so he nodded.

"Ten minutes max okay " James laughed 

"Sure thing, you want one? " Aidan shook his head. 

"No I'm cool " and with that James disappeared towards the canteen.

"Listen, guys, we are going to man a live station for a few minutes, watch me and then we'll do some role play later okay". The group gathered around as Aidan settled himself in James seat and hooked himself up.

"911 how can I help you " The first call was a parking dispute that had got a bit heated and after hitting the amber light Aidan sent a local cop to sort it out.The next was a robbery at one of the stores downtown, just some petty theft, nothing too serious and Aidan hit the green light for non-emergency.

"All mobiles can be tracked, Aidan continued to instruct the new recruits and pointed out the screen and how mobiles could be traced," the cheap pay as you go phones don't hook up to the system though, they take longer to find," he smiled "a contract phone could possibly save your life ". Looking up Aidan scoured the room for James, he couldn't see him anywhere and after glancing at his watch he called lunch ."Back in the training room in one hour, let's take a break ". Aidan watched as the group dispersed, Suddenly the phone rang out and quietly cursing James he answered the call "911 how can I help you? " On the other end of the phone was a man clearly in distress.

"Help me, help me please " Aidan's heart raced "I'm in a trunk of a car, please help " Aidan froze, the voice sounded just like Adam's, he tried to compose himself, although his whole body was shaking.

"Where are you? "Aidan tried to remain calm.

"I was at the mall, I  went to my car and there was this guy " the man was clearly terrified," he grabbed me, I couldn't fight him, he was too strong, he hit me and bundled me into the trunk of his car " Aidan immediately hit the red button. 

"Okay stay with me, we'll track you by phone " The voice on the other end of the phone suddenly sounded frightened and small.

"I'm scared " Aidan took a deep breath and tried to be strong.

"It's okay ,we'll find you, what's your name? " The other end of the phone the man let out a quiet sob.

"Dean, my names Dean ".

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to Adam lovers:(  
> Feedback would be lovely


End file.
